spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Tweek
Wonder Tweek is the alter-ego of Tweek Tweak in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Wonder Tweek wears a dark blue shirt with a circular white 'WT' logo, which stands for 'Wonder Tweek'. He also wears light brown gloves and a dark blue headband with his name printed on it in red letters. Wonder Tweek acts like his normal self, but slightly more calm and collected, being less prone to spazzing out. That being said, he's still quite jittery, being quick to assume the worst and speak out. History Wonder Tweek left the Coon and Friends, feeling unsatisfied about the plan the Coon had created. He joined the Freedom Pals in the civil war. Wonder Tweek made his first formal appearance during the Civil War, accusing Super Craig for not leaving Coon and Friends with him. After Doctor Timothy left the scene, Wonder Tweek, along with Tupperware and Mysterion, battled Coon and Friends, during the fight, he would have several conversations with Super Craig, engaged in a brawl. In the end, he was defeated. His ordinary identity Tweek Tweak can be found in the coffee shop tasting coffee to find the perfect blend, he would ask about Craig when the New Kid talks with him. He also showed up there when Super Craig gave the New Kid the mission Ghost Reconcilation. He was angry when he read the note asking for the laptop, then he demanded to have Stripe back. He then agreed to some councilling as long as the New Kid were there. Wonder Tweek appeared at the Freedom Pals' base when the New Kid entered the base with Professor Chaos, suggested ripping the two to "shreds". The proposal was interrupted as Doctor Timothy appeared and decided to trust them. Wonder Tweek would then welcome the New Kid to the school to work on the issues with Craig. In the School's gym, Wonder Tweek battled the therapy kids with Super Craig and the New Kid on his side. He screamed in terror when more "expectations" appeared on the battle field. Super Craig convinced Wonder Tweek to work together. Doing so, they unleashed their New ultimate power: Eros Eruption. Having defeated the enemy, Wonder Tweek would give the New Kid his character sheet. During the mission to the Shady Acres, Wonder Tweek did the singing part and helped changing the New Kid's musical instruments, from a triangle to a mandolin, and finally a flugelhorn. During the escape, he would sense the coming of more old people, and call out about it. Abilities Wonder Tweek is an Elementalist who specializes in supporting allies and damaging enemies from range. * Eros Eruption - Ultimate ability. PDA that damages and Confuses nearby foes. * Single-Origin Overdose - Ultimate ability. Damages nearby enemies. * Supreme Lightning - Blast and Shock foes with lightning. * Icicle Strike - Attack for guaranteed shrinkage and Chilled. * Soothing Showers - Heal and pamper an ally. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story Battle * Turn start ** "I'm up-I'm up!" ** "Oh god, is it my turn?!" ** "I will punish you!" ** "Run for your storm shelters!" ** "I call upon my storms to punish you!" ** "OK-OK! I think I'm ready!" ** "Too much pressure!" ** "I feel a storm comin' on!" ** "Prepare to reap the whirlwind!" ** "Christ, it's my turn?" ** "The weather is about to turn!" * Ally idle ** "Oh, crap is it my turn?! Why isn't anyone doing anything?" ** "BWAAAAA! The suspense is killing me!" * Using Supreme Lightning ** "Supreme thunder!" ** "Thunderbolts and lightning!" ** "Bring down the lightning!" ** "Zaptime!" ** "This probably won't hurt too bad." * After using Supreme Lightning ** "Ta-da! I made lightning happen!" ** "I got you all charged up." ** "That's the gift that keeps on electrocuting." * Using Icicle Strike ** "Who wants a popsicle?" * After using Icicle Strike ** "That oughta slow you down." ** "Just, chill for a little bit, OK?" * Using Soothing Shower ** "How about THIS?!" * After using Soothing Shower ** "I got you" * Eros Eruption ultimate ready ** "Who wants to see some beautiful boys ultimate action?" * Healed ** "I needed that!" * Super Craig attacking ** "Go get 'em, tiger!" * After Super Craig attacking ** "Once again Super Craig comes out on top." * Super Craig uses Shining Hate Finger ** "See that? Craig just says what he thinks." * Low health ** "I don't wanna play anymore!" ** "I'm ready to go home now." * Attacked by Super Craig, Civil War ** "Craig, no!" * After a Timefart Summon ** "Anymore Buttholes where that came from?" ** "Wonder Twins activated!" * Ally attacked ** "Hey! You leave him alone!" * Ally defeated ** "Oh god, we're losing!" * Victory ** "The storm is over guys! We won!" ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" * Dialogue ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Wonder Tweek: "There's so many of them - I-I dont sic know if I can do it, AUGH!" *** Super Craig: "Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." *** Wonder Tweek: "All right, I'll try!" ** With Super Craig, idle *** Super Craig: "For a spaz, you sure can move slow." *** Wonder Tweek: "Shut up, shut up, I'm thinking!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey! You leave him alone!" *** Super Craig: "Take it easy, Tweek." ** With Super Craig and (optionally) Mosquito, first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" *** Super Craig: "What? That's gay." *** Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." *** Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, second turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil - and that means you!" *** Super Craig: "Wait, me?" ** With Super Craig, using Supreme Lightning, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Lame." *** Wonder Tweek: "No, you're lame. You're like the lamest lame of all lame time!" *** Super Craig: "That was lame too." ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ever get the feeling life is punishing you for being a dick, Tweek?" *** Wonder Tweek: "No!" ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, what gives?!" *** Super Craig: "Yeah, it's Civil War, dude." ** With Super Craig, Getting revived, not by Super Craig *** Wonder Tweek: " Super Craig, you can't bother saving your love?" *** Super Craig: "I was busy!" *** Wonder Tweek: "You're always busy!" * Uncategorized ** Gallery Trivia * Wonder Tweek's name and design are vaguely based off of Wonder Woman from DC Comics, while his personality and powers take cues from Storm of Marvel Comics. * He is a duo with Super Craig, hence why their costumes are similar. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals